


they were neighbors

by puppetclown



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: When Hinata moves into a new home, he begins to encounter a peculiar neighbor named Komaeda. He seems friendly enough, but Hinata begins to wonder what his true intentions are.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	they were neighbors

The dim twilight began to set in as Hajime Hinata unloaded the last moving truck. His new home was comparatively smaller than the others in the area, but he did not have much to complain about, as it was a lot nicer than his old, run-down apartment. He opened the door to the empty house. The place had nothing more than the man, a few boxes, a sofa, and a twin-sized mattress in the other room. He sat down on the sofa, exhausted, and put his feet up. Just as he was about to relax for the first time in hours, he heard the doorbell ring. 

At his door stood a man, frail in stature, with pale skin and windblown hair underneath the porch light. He reached out a hand to Hinata and gave an unnaturally bright smile. “A pleasure to meet you,” he said carefully. “My name is Nagito Komaeda, and I live next door to you.” He gestured to the next house; it was getting dark outside, but Hinata could make out three stories worth of lit up windows. Everything was extremely posh and well-kept. Hinata noted the long, black coat and leather gloves this man was dressed in. Hinata couldn’t help but feel embarrassed in his flannel jacket and ripped skinny jeans. Regardless, the other man extended a gloved hand and Hinata reciprocally shook it, yet could not manage to utter a word. “I-I’m sorry, excuse me,” Komaeda said, taking a step back. “My friend wants me to start putting myself out a little bit more, so I thought introducing myself to the new neighbor could be a start. I spend quite a lot of time on my own, and she fears I’m becoming more and more of a hermit by the day.” He adjusted the black tie under his coat awkwardly then continued, “So... Feel free to come over anytime, alright? We could have lunch or coffee sometime, if you’d like.” He laughed nervously. “Anyways, um, it was nice to meet you.” 

Before Komaeda could turn away, Hinata shook himself back into reality. The aura of this man had thrown him for a loop, but he knew it would be best to give at least some response. “I’m Hinata. Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you, too... Thank you.” Komaeda gave him one more smile before turning to leave, while Hinata simply stood there, feeling like an idiot who could barely manage a word in the presence of a new person. 

Feeling flustered and even more exhausted than before, Hinata dragged himself back into the single bedroom of the house. He had yet to unpack, so all that was there was a mattress on the floor, lacking a bed frame or even sheets. “Goddammit,” he muttered to himself. Despite the discomfort of his sleeping arrangement, Hinata was quickly passed out, sprawled across the empty mattress.

The next day, Hinata woke up with his back aching. He stretched out then checked his watch. It had left an imprint on his other arm due to the position in which he had slept. It was 11am. As soon as he saw the time, Hinata scrambled to his feet. Thankfully, he did not have to work that day, but he still had a lot to do with unpacking and organizing his files. He grabbed a t-shirt and a new pair of jeans from the box conveniently labeled as “casual clothes.” He had heard there was a coffee shop within walking distance, and decided he could use some caffeine to wake up for the day. 

Hinata headed up the sidewalk, hands stuffed in the pockets of an oversized jacket, barely paying attention to his surroundings. His mind was in a haze from all of this built up stress. He was 25 years old, he had a Bachelor’s degree in business tech, he had just moved into a house next to some affluent introvert, and he had not the slightest idea of what he wanted to do with his life. 

He felt himself walk into something, bringing his attention back to the present. “Oh, god, I’m sorry!” Hinata looked up to yet again see his neighbor. Komaeda reached a hand out to him, forcing him to notice that he had stumbled a few feet back. 

“Oh, it’s my bad. I wasn’t paying attention,” Hinata said, straightening up. “I – what are you doing?” Hinata realized his tone sounded accusatory. He tried to change that, but ended up sounding even more awkward. “I mean, um, what are you... up to today? I, never mind...” 

“I was just going for a walk; I love the autumn weather. I guess I was lucky because I got to see my new neighbor again!” Komaeda was now leaned close to Hinata, bordering on uncomfortable but not quite. His direct eye contact was unwavering. Although something seemed off about him, he still seemed to sparkle. His gray eyes were somehow starlit. “And you, Hinata? What are you up to today?” 

“I, um, I was just going to go get coffee.” Hinata looked down at his own beat up sneakers. He felt so plain in comparison to this well-dressed, peculiar man. Why did Komaeda seem so interested in someone so average? “Y-you could come with me, if... if you’d like, I guess,” he stammered out without thinking. Oh god, why did he invite some stranger to coffee?

In spite of how agonizingly awkward Hinata felt, Komaeda lit up even more. “Oh, would you be okay with that?” he asked with thinly veiled eagerness. “I’d love to, if that is what you would like...” He then began setting a walking pace, which Hinata closely followed, figuring Komaeda knew his way around town better anyways. Even Komaeda’s steps and swagger seemed extremely meticulous, as though he was putting immense thought and effort into every move he made. Hinata couldn’t help but wonder, did he act this way around everyone, or was it just something particular about him?

The morning rush was over, and Hinata found himself walking into quiet, comfortable coffee shop with fairy lights strung all across the walls. There was only one barista present, and she looked eerily familiar. Komaeda seemed far more relaxed from the second he walked in, and he smiled at the woman at the counter. “I didn’t know that you were working today, Nanami,” he said, although Hinata had a feeling that this was a lie. 

The barista reached across the counter and gave Komaeda’s hands a quick squeeze, then turned. With a thoughtless smile, she said, “Good to see you, Hinata!”

At the sound of his name, he immediately found himself flustered. It was Chiaki Nanami, his freshman year girlfriend. Embarrassing memories of high school flooded Hinata’s mind. He had taken her to a homecoming dance, but that ended terribly, considering he fell over his own feet, along with the fact that he had called his parents to pick him up early because he had an anxiety attack. After that night, Nanami had asked if they could just be friends. The two used to say hi in passing, but Hinata had not seen her since graduation.  _ She probably remembers how much of a loser I am, _ Hinata thought to himself with a wince. Regardless, he forced himself to exchange formalities. “Oh, hey… Good to see you too…” 

When Hinata trailed off, Komaeda spoke to break the awkwardness. “I saw Hinata while I was on a walk today, and he asked me to come with him here.” He leaned closer to Nanami. “I’d say your advice is going pretty well.” 

_ I was absolutely set up for this,  _ Hinata thought scornfully. He had just moved in, and now he was getting wrapped into some sort of social life he was not even looking for. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK THE WHOLE NEIGHBOR THING WAS DEFINITELY INSPIRED BY THE GREAT GATSBY. ALSO IDK IF ILL KEEP GOING WITH THIS SO FEEDBACK IS TOTALLY APPRECIATED THANK YOUUUU


End file.
